Why ask when you can take?
by KathAdrian
Summary: Douglas wants people to know that he's shagging Martin. Unfortunately, asking Martin to come out is an issue, perhaps he can find other means to get what he wants, and have a bit of fun along the way. Douglas/Martin. Rated M for graphic sex


**I'm very proud of this because I've been trying to write a CP fanfiction for _months_ now but this is the first one I've managed to finish ^^ So yeah, tell me what you think :)**

**I tried to write it in Brit English but my version of Word is set on US English so please forgive any remaining mistake.**

**Basically, this started out as a '5 times and 1 time' thing but it turned into a little bit more than that ^^ You'll see :)**

**This is a Martin/Douglas story and is rated M for explicit sex, if you don't like it, don't read (it really is that simple)**

**I think that's all... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Cabin Pressure or any of its character, I'm merely having a bit of fun with them.

**A/N:** Huge thanks to my beta: IBegToDreamAndDiffer :)

* * *

><p>It had all started quite innocently. Douglas and Martin had been together for a couple of months (though unofficially) and Douglas had been more than happy to keep it that way.<p>

Things were going well between them; after a couple of awkward flights they had resolved most of the issues a relationship with a co-worker could cause with a very simple rule: they kept their private life at home and remained professional while on duty. It was all Martin's idea of course, and even if it meant no sex in G-ERTI, Douglas had accepted it. All in all, Douglas found that everything was going great until Arthur (quite ironically) made him realize his mistake.

"Hi ,Skip! Hi, Douglas!" Arthur greeted cheerfully as he burst into the flight deck.

"Arthur," Martin politely answered before turning around, a small frown on his face. "Where's our coffee?"

"Oh right! I forgot… but it's all right! I have some news and I'm sure that you'll like it!"

"Well, it depends," Douglas interjected. "Does this news involve either Carolyn or Herc?"

"Oh, no! It's even more brilliant than that!"

"Do you mean something even more brilliant than the thought of one of my oldest friends making an honest woman of your mother? Now,_ that_ is interesting."

Martin snorted at the evident sarcasm in his first officer's voice as Arthur kept on smiling.

"Yeah! I've found someone Skip could date!" he finally announced, oblivious to the way the two pilots tensed.

Martin cleared his throat as Douglas frowned a little. Well, this was a bit awkward…

"Oh, er… that's really… sweet of you Arthur but—"

"You could even take her to the wedding!" Arthur interrupted. "Mum's known Sheryl for _years_ now, I'm sure she wouldn't mind!"

"Well, you see—" Martin started before Douglas interrupted him this time.

"Why don't you take her then, Arthur?" he asked, keeping his voice under control even if he could feel his hands clenching into fists.

"Mum made me promise never to go out with a girl who has a tattoo I can't see when she's dressed," Arthur frowned a little. "I didn't really understand…"

Martin blushed as Douglas glared at the back of Arthur's head. Of course, he knew that Martin was _gay_ but that didn't mean he liked seeing _Arthur_, of all people, trying to set him up with some random girl from his neighborhood. Now that he thought of it, he didn't know how even Arthur couldn't tell that his Skipper was gay, how Douglas could have missed it too at first was beyond him.

He knew he had no reason to feel angry, first of all because Arthur didn't know that they were together, but also because he knew for a fact that as long as the steward didn't try and set Martin up with men, the captain wouldn't be interested. And that was the problem: if Arthur finally figured it out things could get a lot worse than this and _that_ was something Douglas wouldn't allow.

"Look, Arthur," Martin said softly, trying not to choke. "It's very sweet of you, but I can't…"

"Why?" Arthur asked, a little heart-broken before something clicked in what he used as a brain. "Are you already seeing someone?"

If Douglas hadn't been irritated with the steward, he would have found his look of shock hilarious. As things were, he wasn't even sure he could find the strength to mock the poor lad without sounding too insulting.

Martin risked a glance at his first officer but Douglas insisted on staring ahead, ignoring his plea for help. "Well, sort of…" he finally sighed.

"That's brilliant, Skip!" Arthur cheered up immediately, obviously resisting the urge to jump up and down in excitement. "Will you bring her to Mum's wedding then?"

"Wouldn't _that_ be fun?" Douglas sneered, drawing Arthur's attention.

The steward bounced on his feet a little uncomfortably. "Is there something wrong, Douglas? You look a bit… odd."

Douglas swiveled his chair until he was facing Arthur and raised a mocking eyebrow. "Well, what does your course in _Ipswich_ tell you?"

"Well, your shoulders are a little tense," he answered a bit sheepishly. "That would mean you're… angry about something?"

Douglas, although a bit surprised that Arthur had got it right, still managed to sound sarcastic as he said, "Now, _what_ could have irritated me in the last five minutes?"

"Er… well first, I came in—"

"Exactly," Douglas nearly snapped, regretting his short temper immediately.

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it several times, looking like a fish that had been dragged out of the water. Martin glared at Douglas before turning to the steward.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealo—" Martin clasped a hand over his mouth before finishing his sentence, but even Arthur wasn't so thick that he couldn't figure out the rest.

"Jealous?" he frowned.

"Am I now?" Douglas asked with all the sarcasm he could muster.

"That would explain a lot…" Arthur murmured, apparently deep in thought, adopting his famous Miss Marple face.

Martin looked as if he hoped his seat would swallow him whole as Douglas waited for the ball to drop. Sure enough, after a full minute of concentration, Arthur's eyes opened wide and he stared at the first officer.

For a moment Douglas feared that the steward would say something stupid like 'Oh, so you're Martin's girlfriend!' Unfortunately for him, what Arthur said was even more stupid than even his brilliant mind could have imagined.

"Oh, so you're jealous that I didn't find anyone for you?"

Martin rubbed his eyes as if he had just witnessed enough stupidity for a lifetime (and perhaps he had) as Douglas couldn't help a chuckle.

"Yes, Arthur," he finally answered. "That is exactly why."

"Oh, but don't worry, I'm sure I can find someone for you too!"

"That won't be necessary," Douglas stated. "I'm more than capable of finding a date for your mother's wedding on my own."

"Oh…" Arthur said, apparently disappointed that his matchmaking days were already over.

"Now, how about those coffees you promised?" Douglas asked, his persona back in place.

Arthur nodded and left the flight deck, leaving Martin and Douglas in uncomfortable silence. Of course, the first officer knew that he'd been jealous and he knew that Martin knew it too, but he wasn't about to admit it.

Arthur's little show had made him realize that he did want to tell people about him and Martin, if only to avoid this kind of scene again. But admitting to it now would be the same as revealing that he felt somewhat insecure, that he feared Martin could leave him someday for someone younger, and _that_ was just not happening.

He needed a plan. If he couldn't say that he wanted to tell people, he would just have to _show_ them and pretend it was an accident. How hard could it be to have Carolyn or Arthur walk in on them in a compromising situation? Douglas grinned as his brain started working on a new scheme.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk," Carolyn announced as she burst into their office at the airfield.<p>

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Douglas mocked. "I promise I'll try harder this time."

Martin made a face between a grin and a grimace, twisting his features into something that Douglas definitely didn't find adorable.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Douglas," she snapped and took a seat. "But as it happens, I was talking to Martin."

The Captain immediately frowned, his eyes widening as he wondered what he'd done wrong this time. Carolyn sent a pointed look at her first officer, urging him to leave the room but Douglas simply raised an eyebrow, extending his legs under the desk and giving her his most mischievous smile. If Martin was about to get another lecture, he wanted to be around to hear it (he could always use new ammunition for their next argument).

Martin looked between his lover and his boss, knowing that neither of them would budge. Finally, Carolyn let out an exasperated sigh and turned to her captain.

"As I said, we need to talk."

"Is there a problem?" Martin blanched and Douglas felt the ridiculous urge to pat his shoulder, knowing that the captain was probably already considering options for every worst case scenario he could come up with.

But Douglas restrained and Carolyn remained oblivious.

"That depends," she said coolly. "Have you been stealing from me?"

"What?" Martin spluttered, his eyes widening in shock. "Why… why… why would you say that?"

Even Douglas had to admit he was a little surprised; this was definitely not what he'd been expecting.

"Do you remember our last trip to Chicago?" she asked, voice still cold as ice. "I had a little chat with a lovely man at the reception desk before we left."

She raised her eyes and noticed that Martin had tensed up and was looking away. What she missed was the fact that Douglas had sit up straighter, clearly interested in the conversation too.

"And?" Martin asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Of course he knew what she was referring to, but buying them some time couldn't hurt. With any luck, Douglas would come up with a clever answer to fix the mess they'd gotten themselves in. He hoped so anyway because he sure didn't have any brilliant idea coming to mind.

"And he kindly informed me that your room had been refunded and that he'd given the money back to a _certain_ English gentleman."

Martin closed his eyes, feeling panic rising in his chest, his palms getting sweaty and his heart rate going up. He was screwed. He decided to start talking, figuring that Douglas would interrupt him soon with his brilliant plan. Unfortunately for him, no such thing happened.

"Er… well… it was the first time it happened," he said softly, trying not to sound too suspicious and doing a horrible job of it. "It… well, it was an exception of sorts…"

Technically not true as they had done this more than a dozen times by now, but they had always found a way to give the money back without Carolyn noticing anything. However, he felt that somehow, this time there were going to be some difficulties…

He sent a pleading look to his first officer but Douglas simply shrugged behind Carolyn's back.

"Martin," she warned, growing impatient.

The Captain took a deep breath and tried to imagine what Douglas would do in his situation. What. Would. Douglas. Do? He clenched his hands in his lap and bit his lip, knowing that this part was going to be very hard to render believable (although maybe not as hard as the actual truth, ironically enough).

"I… well, you see… I stayed over at a friend's…"

"A friend's?" Carolyn asked, clearly suspicious.

"Yes," Martin stated, trying to muster all the confidence he could, which wasn't much. "I met someone at the… er, bar that night and ended up… staying the night."

Carolyn's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "How come you had the time to refund the room then?"

Martin tried a small smile but knew it looked more like a grimace of pain than anything.

"We went through the lobby on the way out and… well, I figured it would be stupid to spend money on a room I wasn't going to use."

"Is that so?" Carolyn asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "A bit presumptuous, don't you think? Frankly, I thought this would be more Douglas' style."

"I am wounded that you would think so little of me, Carolyn," the first officer interjected in mock offense.

"Save it for the fourth Mrs. Richardson, Douglas," Carolyn snapped before turning back to look at Martin. "What did you do with the money?"

Clearly she had trouble believing that Martin of all people could have picked up a woman in a bar, but she was apparently more interested in getting the money back than in finding out the truth.

"I still have it," Martin cleared his throat. "I'd planned on giving it back without you knowing anything, to avoid… well, this conversation."

"And what a blessing that could have been," she said. "I'm going to believe you this time because I can't afford to fire you and hire a proper pilot, but… if you ever, and I mean _ever_, try this again, I will lock you up for one whole day with Arthur playing charades."

Martin visibly blanched at this and Carolyn smirked.

"I expect the money on my desk by the end of the day."

The Captain nodded but waited until the door had closed after Carolyn to let out the breath he'd been holding.

Douglas felt a little bad for getting Martin into trouble, but if the captain had simply told the truth Carolyn wouldn't have accused him of stealing the company's money. Somehow, the thought that this was the alternative Martin had chosen didn't make Douglas feel any better.

He needed a new plan, quickly.

* * *

><p>"This is nice," Martin said with a smile as they sat down.<p>

Douglas had brought him to a nice restaurant after a truly horrible day of work in the van, and Martin was more grateful than he could say. He was sure though that Douglas would find a way for him to express his gratitude; after dinner, obviously.

The thought made him grin and blush at the same time, making it way too easy for Douglas to know what he'd been thinking about.

"Really, Martin?" the first officer smirked. "Maybe I was wrong in assuming that you could keep your hands off me for a whole dinner in public."

Martin looked down and blushed even more.

"I'm sure I can manage a few hours. Besides, this is a nice restaurant."

Douglas raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Because that would have been okay in, let's say… a fast-food restaurant?"

Martin's eyes widened and he bit his lower lip. "Don't be ridiculous…"

Douglas noticed that his captain sounded a bit breathless and his cheeks were still flushed. His feet rose under the table to gently stroke Martin's, moving up his leg until his foot reached the captain's thigh. Martin closed his eyes and Douglas grinned.

Martin was into public sex, he thought with delight. That was a bit of a surprise, but a more than welcome one, especially since it would greatly help his plan. He let his foot drop onto the floor, knowing that this wasn't the right moment to test his little theory. As appealing as the idea of ravishing Martin in the toilets was right now, he needed to focus.

He gave his boyfriend a warm smile and grabbed his menu, pretending to go through it as he heard the door of the restaurant being pushed open. Douglas saw Martin turn to look and hid his smirk behind his menu. Any second now…

"Holy shit!" the captain hissed as he jumped to the floor.

Douglas feigned surprise and blinked at Martin kneeling at his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, feeling that the acting classes his mum had paid for were definitely worth the trouble.

Martin nodded in the direction of the door, his eyes growing wide with horror. "Carolyn and Hercules are here!"

Douglas almost felt bad at the sense of dread in Martin's voice. Almost. The situation was way too funny even when he didn't think of his ulterior motive. He glanced at the couple at the reception desk before frowning back at Martin.

"So what? They're simply going to think we're having dinner as friends."

"Have you looked at our clothes?" Martin hastily whispered. "It's obvious you're here on a date!"

Martin stealthily (as much as he could) glanced over the table and caught Hercules' gaze before jumping back.

"Shit! He saw me!" he nearly whined.

Douglas nonchalantly looked at the pair of them before whispering, "They're coming this way."

"Fuck!" Martin murmured, ducking under the table and using the tablecloth to hide.

"Carolyn, Herc! Fancy seeing you here," Douglas greeted them, noticing the smirk on his friend's face.

"Douglas," Carolyn said, voice less than warm. "Are you following me?"

The first officer feigned hurt, something he could pull off way better than Martin. "I assure you, Carolyn that I'm here on strictly personal business."

Douglas didn't miss Herc's glance at the tablecloth and answered his smirk with a glare.

"I am here on a date," he finally announced.

"Really?" Carolyn asked, voice full of sarcasm. "And where _is_ the poor woman?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Douglas calmly answered. "But she's in the bathroom, if you'd like to wait for her…"

Herc noticed the grin on Douglas' face and frowned. He could see that Carolyn was this close to actually staying just for the pleasure of humiliating her first officer, but knowing the truth, he decided to leave poor Martin a chance to escape.

"We'd love to, Douglas," Herc said, "but unfortunately, we have our own reservations."

Douglas could practically hear Martin's sigh coming from under the table and barely resisted the urge to punch Hercules.

"I guess we'll see you both at the wedding then," Herc announced before taking Carolyn's arm. "You and your date, I mean."

"I'm sure you will," Douglas answered as politely as he could.

The happy could left and Martin graveled from under the table to look up at Douglas. "We're leaving."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, they've gone."

"Yeah, and with my luck they're probably going to sit at the table right next to ours," Martin hissed. "They must have a back door somewhere…"

"Martin…"

"Please, Douglas," the captain pleaded. "We can eat somewhere else."

Douglas took one look at his puppy face and knew he was screwed. He let out a sigh and grabbed his coat before joining Martin on the floor. If he wanted to leave this place with a shred of dignity intact, they'd have to act fast. He spotted the back door a few feet away and glanced back one last time before making a dash for it, only allowing himself to breathe when they were out in the alleyway.

* * *

><p>They were in bed one morning, exchanging lazy kisses when Martin's phone rang. He groaned into the kiss and pecked Douglas' lips one last time before rolling over to grab the mobile.<p>

"Captain Crieff," he answered as Douglas slid down his body, Martin assumed to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

"Martin," Carolyn groaned at the other end of the line. "There's no need to announce that you're a captain on the phone. Everyone who has your number knows it and I'm sure a lot of strangers know it too, however much they wish they didn't."

Douglas slowly kissed his way down Martin's chest, putting the captain in good enough a mood to ignore his boss' comment.

"Good morning to you too, Carolyn. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mr. Elton has finally decided that he needed a lift to Sydney after all," Carolyn announced as Douglas kissed the top of Martin's erection, pulling a low sound of surprise from the captain's lips.

"Yes, what a wonderful surprise," she answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Get up, get ready and get to the airfield in an hour."

"Yes, of course. Will you send a- _fuck_!" Martin gasped as Douglas took his cock in his mouth.

"What did you just say?" Carolyn asked, apparently irritated.

The Captain tried to grab Douglas' hair to pull him away but his first officer didn't budge.

"Nothing," he cleared his throat. "I just… er, stubbed my toe."

"Why are you saying that as if I cared?"

"You asked!" Martin answered, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Well, I don't care. I'll be sending a car to your house in twenty minutes, sharp."

"Don't bother," he breathed out. "I'll ask Douglas to pick me up…"

The first officer looked up at Martin and raised an eyebrow before taking his cock deeper, burying his nose in the captain's pubic hair. Martin moaned and gripped the sheets, feeling his hips buck up of their own accord.

"Martin?" Carolyn voice came through the phone, and this time Martin could almost see her frown. "Are you all right?"

Douglas pulled out and Martin barely resisted the urge to whine at the loss. The first officer raised a finger to his lips, sucking on it before grabbing Martin's hips to lift them off the bed.

"Yes, I'm…" his breath caught as Douglas took him in his mouth again, sucking eagerly as he circled an arm under Martin's hips to support his weight. "I'm… perfectly fine…"

His breath was coming in short gasps now and Martin didn't know whether he wanted to kiss or punch Douglas for this. The first officer let his finger trail between Martin's cheeks and the captain pulled his legs apart despite his better judgment, pleasure taking over. Douglas teased his opening and sucked harder, Martin biting down on his lip to keep the groan inside.

However, when Douglas finally pushed the finger inside Martin couldn't help but moan.

"Fuuuck…!" he gasped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Carolyn snapped as Douglas pulled back a little to lick at the head of Martin's cock.

"Nothing…" Martin took a deep breath. "My… my toe just hurts, I'll… I'll see you at the airfield in an hour!"

He quickly hung up and threw his phone across the room as Douglas twisted his finger inside him, grazing his prostate and making Martin's hips thrust up. He hit the back of Douglas' throat and came with a loud cry as his first officer swallowed, licking his cock clean.

"What the fuck was that for?" Martin murmured, his breathing ragged as he collapsed on the bed.

Douglas couldn't even feel disappointed that his plan had failed as he looked at the flush on Martin's face, his lips open and his pupils blown with lust.

"I didn't exactly hear you complaining a minute ago," he smirked.

* * *

><p>Douglas put his glass back on the table, pretending to watch the couples dancing as he was stealing glances at Martin from the other side of the room. Once he had enjoyed weddings, the magic of it all, the excitement running through the air, and most of all, the drunk brides maids; but now he couldn't exactly remember why.<p>

All he could see was people drinking themselves silly, couples dancing along to what was probably the worst song ever written, and Martin apparently absorbed in a discussion with a _very_ attractive man. Not that Douglas would ever admit it, of course. All he wanted to do was sweep the captain in his arms and take him to the dance floor (or possibly take him home where no one would see them) because apparently, three failed marriages hadn't been enough to destroy the romantic in him.

Though seeing Hercules and Carolyn kissing might just.

He pulled a face when his friend pecked his wife's lips and turned to him. Douglas grabbed his glass without bringing it to his lips, only feeling the usual comfort of the glass against his palm. Herc approached his table and Douglas forced his most polite smile.

"That was a lovely ceremony. I believe congratulations are in order."

Hercules poured himself a glass of champagne and Douglas tried his best not to stare at it too much.

"Really?" he said with a grin before downing half of his champagne flute. "Is that why you seem so happy to be here?"

"I'd think the excitement would have faded after the fourth time," Douglas remarked dryly.

"Well, let's hope the fifth time's the charm then."

Hercules smirked and Douglas nodded non-commitally. He did wish that this marriage would succeed, if only to avoid the mood another divorce would put Carolyn in. But Douglas really couldn't find it in himself to care that much; his gaze being drawn to the part of the room Martin was still standing in.

Herc seemed to notice this and grinned at his friend.

"I see you're back to your old ways."

Douglas wanted to glare but found it would be more prudent to feign ignorance, even if he knew that Herc had understood the situation perfectly.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Captain Crieff sure is a decent bloke," Herc said softly, bringing the glass to his lips. "Faithful?"

"How would I know?"

"Why are you trying to hide? I saw him last week and you know it."

"Actually," Douglas sighed. I'm not trying to hide. That's the problem."

"Oh. Afraid, is he?"

"I never asked."

Hercules chuckled. "Is that what the restaurant was all about?"

Douglas remained silent and crossed his legs, immediately regretting it when he saw his friend smile again.

"I forgot that Douglas Richardson couldn't simply ask his boyfriend to come out," Herc admonished. "Imagine the shame of it."

This time, Douglas did glare. "I fail to see how this is any business of yours."

"It becomes my business if you plan on making a scene during _my_ wedding reception," he pointed out smugly.

"Me? Make a scene?" Douglas asked with pretend innocence.

Hercules let out a bark of laughter, making several heads turn in their direction.

"The way you're looking at him right now, I wouldn't put it past you, no."

Douglas didn't respond and Hercules let out a sigh, putting his glass down.

"To be honest, I thought you were done with men."

The first officer turned to glare at his friend. "I would appreciate it if you kept your little stories to yourself by the way. Some things still are best left unsaid."

He gave Herc a pointed look and his friend couldn't help but smirk a little. Very few people knew that the great Douglas Richardson had been quite into blokes in his youth, his numerous affairs resulting in a few embarrassing stories he wished would remain secret to this very day.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone," Herc chuckled. "But I really thought it was just a phase at the time."

"Yes, well," Douglas said softly. "Apparently three marriages weren't enough to turn me completely straight."

"Can't imagine why," Herc shuddered, remembering the mess Douglas' marriages had been.

Martin began moving towards the restroom, drawing Douglas' attention. The first officer rose from the table as Herc looked around to see what had caught his eye.

"If you'll excuse me," Douglas politely announced, fighting the urge to smirk.

Hercules nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Wear a condom."

Douglas made his way to the loo without turning back to answer, "Never needed to."

Hercules chuckled to himself as his eyebrows rose.

"Faithful, then," he laughed as he took another mouthful of champagne.

Douglas elbowed his way through the crowd until he reached the door to the restroom, pushing it open and smiling when he saw that Martin was alone. He let the door slide shut and approached the younger man, eyes hungry and steps assured.

Seeing Martin talk to this bloke had done nothing to help Douglas give up on his plan. The first officer was quite the jealous lover no matter how much he denied it. When he was with someone, he needed them to be his, to possess them entirely. Call it selfishness if you will, Douglas always preferred to think of it as some sort of romantic impulse.

Martin noticed Douglas in the mirror and stood up from the sink, turning around to give his first officer a shy smile. Douglas smirked despite himself and got closer to Martin, soon trapping him against the sink. Martin glanced at the door to make sure that no one was coming in but Douglas ignored it.

"Thinking of trading me for a younger model, are you?" he asked, pushing his hips into Martin's to cover the slight tremor in his voice.

Martin's eyes widened in shock at both Douglas' words and actions. "Are you talking about Peter?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Peter, is it?" Douglas smirked as his hands found Martin's legs, running up his thighs. "I don't appreciate you flirting with another man," he murmured, glad to see Martin shivering under his touch. "Especially when I'm in the room."

"I wasn't flirting!" Martin spluttered. "Anyway, Peter is as straight as they come."

Douglas' hands came up until he could grab a handful of Martin's arse, delighted to hear the captain moan softly. He knew Martin loved feeling wanted, which probably explained why jealousy and public sex were a turn on for him. Oh the joy of finding out your lover took one of your personal traits as a kink.

Douglas pushed himself against Martin again, his mouth coming up to kiss and bite at the captain's neck.

"What are you doing?" Martin gasped.

"Well, I know this isn't exactly a fast-food restaurant," Douglas smirked against his lover's skin. "But I was rather hoping this would do just as well."

Martin let out a shaky breath and unconsciously got closer to Douglas.

"We probably shouldn't…" he whispered, voice a bit hoarse.

Douglas grabbed Martin's legs, lifting him up and forcing the captain to wrap his legs around his lover's waist.

"All the more reason we should," he smirked, putting his hands on Martin's arse (for support, obviously) and kicking the door of one of the cubicles open.

Turning around, he snapped the door shut without bothering to lock it and pinned Martin against the wooden frame. Keeping one hand on his lover's arse, Douglas raised the other one to cup his cheek and leaned in, taking the captain's lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance even when they knew that Douglas always won and the first officer imposed his will, pressing himself against Martin.

They were both a bit breathless when they finally pulled apart and Douglas noticed, quite proudly, that Martin was already hard. If he enjoyed public sex so much, it probably wouldn't take too much convincing to get him to fuck Douglas in G-ERTI. He smirked at the thought and began fumbling with Martin's belt, knowing they were both hungry for more.

Martin had stopped protesting fairly quickly and was now rutting against Douglas, letting out a gasp when their cocks finally rubbed against each other. Douglas managed to open Martin's trousers in record time and slid them along with his underwear just enough to expose the captain's arse and cock.

He then proceeded to unbutton his own pants, only fighting the urge to let Martin rub them both to completion because he needed to take him right now, to claim him as his own. He finally managed to get his trousers off, letting them slide to the floor as he reached for the bottle of lube in his jacket pocket.

"Scouts are always prepared," Douglas smirked when he saw Martin eyeing the bottle.

The first officer covered his hand in lube before stroking his own cock. Martin's chuckle quickly turned into a gasp when he felt his first officer's cock circle around his entrance, and they both let out a moan when Douglas pushed in.

He immediately set up a frantic pace, slamming into Martin until he hit the younger man's prostate, the captain crying out. Martin grabbed his lover's hair as his head fell back against the door, lips slightly parted as he took short, ragged breaths.

"Harder…" Martin nearly whined. "Please!"

Douglas groaned in response and thrust up with more force, pushing Martin against the door each time he slammed into him. Too busy to notice that the main bathroom door had opened, Martin let out a long moan when Douglas grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The voice coming from outside the cubicle should have stopped them, but Douglas was too far gone to even consider it an option.

"Er… are you all right?" Arthur asked a bit sheepishly.

Martin took a long breath and held onto Douglas as the older man buried his nose in the crook of his neck.

"Yes," Douglas answered through gritted teeth, voice breathless. "I'm fine…"

"Douglas?" Arthur erupted, recognizing his friend's voice.

Douglas groaned just as Martin let out a moan, covering up his lover's voice against his will. If Arthur had recognized him, Douglas just needed to make Martin say something, make some sort of noise and hopefully Arthur would understand…

"Shit…!" Martin whispered, feeling himself getting close to his release.

Douglas sped up, Martin's back now bumping against the door with each thrust.

"I should probably just… go," Arthur said, still sounding a little concerned.

The first officer moaned and thrust harder but Martin held back until the door was closed and came with a strangled cry. Douglas felt his lover's muscles clench around him and quickly followed, letting out a low grunt.

Douglas buried his face in Martin's neck as they both panted, trying to get their breaths back.

"That was close," Martin finally whispered a few minutes later.

Douglas was glad that the captain couldn't see his face as he feebly answered, "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>As Douglas bent Martin over the console, he thought about the never-in-G-ERTI rule and smirked. Martin was already naked under him as Douglas spread his legs apart, roaming his hand down the younger man's back and making him shiver under his touch.<p>

Martin's hands were clenched but the first officer knew that his captain wouldn't hold on to any of the controls, even if the plane was parked. For the first time in his life, Douglas was glad they were on stand-by.

He pushed one finger inside Martin, basking in the joy of making his captain moan with such a simple touch. Martin buried his face in his elbow as Douglas slid in another digit, grazing his prostate just for the pleasure of teasing him.

"Douglas," Martin warned, already breathless. "Don't tease!"

"Well, what would you prefer I do?" Douglas purred, pressing his chest against Martin's back to whisper in his ear.

"Stop teasing me!" the captain groaned.

"And how do you want me to do that?" the first officer asked, his face breaking into a mischievous grin.

If there was one thing Douglas loved more than fucking Martin, it was hearing Martin begging to be fucked. And then fucking him.

Martin whined and pushed back against Douglas, hoping to get his message across. Unfortunately for him, Douglas wasn't going to budge.

"Please…" he murmured, feeling his cheeks flush. "Just… fuck me already!"

"Your wish is my command," Douglas whispered, feeling his cock twitch.

He pulled his fingers out, smirking when Martin moaned at the loss and lubed himself up. Then the first officer grabbed Martin's hips, stroking his cock between his captain's cheeks. After a few groans, he finally grabbed his shaft and slowly pushed in, closing his eyes at the heat.

He buried his cock to the hilt, gripping Martin's hips with one hand as the other slammed against the console. Douglas bent down to kiss his lover's spine and began thrusting in, hitting Martin's prostate immediately.

If his plan worked, he didn't want to drag things out for too long.

* * *

><p>The sound of the intercom being turned on drew Arthur's attention away from the screen and he excitedly got up, eager to find out what the pilots wanted. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Martin's groan echoing through the cabin.<p>

"Ugh…"

Something bumped against the console and Arthur froze in fear. Were Douglas and Skip fighting? What if one of them was hurt? Shaking a little, he stepped carefully closer to the door and listened in.

"Fuuuuck…!" Martin's voice came from the flight deck and Arthur abruptly stumbled away.

He heard Skip cry out and rushed out of the cabin, looking for his mother. He sped through the airfield, nearly kicking the door of MJN's office open and arrived in front of his mother in record time.

"Arthur!" Carolyn exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The steward took a deep breath, wondering how superheroes could run like this _all the time_ without being out of breath.

"I think something's wrong with Douglas and Skip!" he gasped.

"Why should I care?" she answered, instantly looking back at her papers.

Arthur was taking quick, ragged breaths as he leaned against the wall. "They…" he breathed out. "They're fighting… I think. I heard some shouting and… I think Douglas hurt Skip, he was really screaming!"

That drew Carolyn's attention away from her bills and she looked up, one eyebrow raised.

"Martin was shouting? Well, nothing very unusual about that, is there?"

Arthur frowned, well, as much as _he_ could. "You don't understand; I heard someone being slammed against the console!"

His mother's eyes widened in surprise and she got up. "Fine, I'll see what's going on."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as they walked out of the office and headed towards G-ERTI.

"If one of those idiots breaks something, I'll make them eat Arthur's food for a week," she muttered under her breath as her son was nearly running towards the plain.

"Hurry up, Mum!"

"Yes, yes," she sighed. "I'm sure they're fine."

Arthur pouted but remained silent, grabbing his mother's arm and dragging her inside. As Carolyn heard her pilots' voices through the intercom she froze, forcing Arthur to stop next to her. The steward turned to her, his expression twisted in fear.

"Mum? What's going on?"

But Carolyn didn't answer. She visibly blanched and dragged her son out of the plane.

* * *

><p>Douglas gripped Martin's hips tighter and slammed into him, feeling himself getting close to his release. From the sounds he was making, Martin wasn't far off either and Douglas thrust harder, collapsing over his captain as he came.<p>

Martin felt Douglas reach his climax and came a few seconds later with a loud moan. Douglas grunted before getting off his lover, taking deep breaths to calm his frantic heartbeat. He collapsed in his seat and smirked to himself. If nobody had heard that he was willing to give up on his plan entirely.

Martin took a deep breath and turned to Douglas, grinning and blushing at the same (which the first officer obviously didn't find cute). Douglas let out a chuckle and picked his trousers off the floor.

"We should probably get dressed before anyone comes in," he smirked.

"Yeah," Martin answered softly before starting to put his clothes on.

Douglas stole one last peak at his boyfriend's arse before Martin put his pants on; and when he realised that he couldn't imagine ever getting enough of Martin's body, he understood how far gone he was already.

He sat back in his seat, now fully clothed, and hoped that his plan had worked.

Ten minutes later, the flight deck's door opened to let Carolyn in. She took one look at Douglas and her cheeks flushed. She made her way to the console as Martin frowned and with one swift gesture, Carolyn turned off the intercom.

Douglas forced himself not to grin and Martin's eyes widened in horror before he blushed furiously, looking anywhere but at his boss. Carolyn walked out without a word and Douglas turned to look at the younger pilot.

He had expected Martin to yell, to choke, to flee, but Douglas had never imagined that his lover would be desperately trying to hide a smile. The first officer blinked, realising that Martin was… well, happy.

Douglas wondered if he shouldn't have just asked Martin if he wanted to tell people after all and finally shrugged. That would have been no fun at all.

Carolyn opened the door once more, her head peeking in.

"Oh, and Douglas, remind me to send you Arthur's psychiatrist's bill," she said before snapping the door shut in her wake.

Douglas and Martin turned to look at each other and after a few seconds of silence, burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! What did you think? :)<strong>


End file.
